


Fire, Fire Burning Bright

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin approached the king’s chambers with his heart pounding, fearing for Arthur’s safety despite what he’d said to Gaius. The king did have a proclivity for getting poisoned and cursed, despite Merlin’s best efforts. Who was to say it hadn’t happened again?</p><p>Arthur is hit by a fuck or die spell, but just taking Merlin is not enough to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Fire Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day #30- Whatever Pleases You

Being the King of Camelot, possibly the most powerful of all the Five Kingdoms, meant that Arthur was a very desirable target for a great many enemies. A number of them clashed with Camelot using sword and steel, and these Arthur defeated easily. Even those that used stealth, Arthur didn't find impossible to defeat, with everything he had at his disposal. It was the enemies that used magic and poison, weapons that could be kept a complete secret if the right person wielded them, that troubled Arthur the most. Even with Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth at his side, some things were impossible to defend against until it was too late. Merlin couldn't be everywhere at once.  Merlin couldn’t be everywhere at once.

When Arthur barred himself in his chambers, not letting anyone inside, they all knew instantly that something was wrong. Not even Gaius was allowed in, the physician desperate to examine the king but Arthur resolute in his refusal.

Gaius had turned to Merlin to try and get through to the king. “He’ll listen to you,” Gaius said. “And if whatever’s happened to the king is magic, you’ll know better than anybody else how to counteract it.”

“He doesn’t always listen to me,” Merlin argued, toying with the edge of his tunic. He still wasn’t used to the fine clothing Arthur had had made for him when he was named Court Sorcerer. The fabric still felt weird against his skin. “Arthur can be incredibly stubborn, when he has a thought in his head. And what’s to say anything actually is wrong? Sometimes Arthur just likes to be alone, and he doesn’t get that much being the king.”

“He won’t even go to training,” Gaius told him, and Merlin’s protests died on his lips. Arthur never missed training. Not for anything.

“I’ll try and talk to him,” Merlin said finally. “But I can’t guarantee he’s going to let me in.”

“You need to get into those rooms, Merlin, by any means necessary,” said Gaius, and Merlin understood instantly what he meant. Magic. “I fear our king may by in danger.”

“I’ll do whatever I need to,” Merlin promised, before Gaius walked away.

Merlin approached the king’s chambers with his heart pounding, fearing for Arthur’s safety despite what he’d said to Gaius. The king did have a proclivity for getting poisoned and cursed, despite Merlin’s best efforts. Who was to say it hadn’t happened again?

“Merlin?” a familiar voice said, right as Merlin arrived outside Arthur’s door. “What are you doing?”

Merlin turned, worried, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gwaine coming towards him. “Gaius wants me to try and get Arthur to let me in,” he said. “He’s… uh, worried that something may have happened to him, and that’s why he’s locked himself in his chambers.”

“Will Arthur let you in, though?” Gwaine asked. “You and I both know how stubborn he is.”

“I know,” Merlin sighed. “But I have to try.” Merlin turned the door handle, hearing it rattle, but the door didn’t move.

Arthur had locked himself in.

“Sire?” Merlin called out, knocking loudly. “Arthur, it’s Merlin!” There was no answer. “Arthur, let me in!”

“Go away, Merlin!” Arthur called out. He sounded breathless, as if he had fought a marathon battle. Merlin could hear the distress in his voice.

Arthur trying to make Merlin leave was nothing knew, so Merlin persisted. " _Please_ , Arthur! Gaius is worried about you, he thinks something's wrong!"

"I- I _can't_ ," said Arthur, and Merlin and Gwaine had to strain their ears to hear him. "I can't let you in, Merlin. I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry_. Merlin very, very rarely heard those words from Arthur, and he knew then that something was terribly wrong. He turned to look at Gwaine, fear evident in his eyes.

"Hey, I want you to listen to me," Gwaine said earnestly, reaching out with one hand to cradle Merlin's face, running his thumb soothingly back and forth. "Arthur is _alive._ And if he was _injured_ in any way, he would've let Gaius in to treat him. He would've let you in."

Merlin sighed, not relaxing into Gwaine's touch but not trying to move his hand, either. "But what if... I can't help but think that something even _worse_ has happened to him. I'm _scared_ for him, Gwaine."

"I know you are," Gwaine said, his voice soft and calming. "I know how much you care about him. I know how much you _love_ him. But there's really only one way to find out what's wrong with Arthur. We have to get into that room."

"But how-?" Merlin started to say, but then he saw the meaningful look on Gwaine's face. " _Oh._ Magic." He stepped away from Gwaine then, eyeing off the door apprehensively. He knew he needed to get in there, that something was wrong with Arthur and he needed help, but Arthur was absolutely desperate for nobody to get in. He'd practically _begged_ Merlin to stay away. But Arthur could very well be in danger, and Merlin wasn't about to worry about Arthur's reaction to him breaking into his chambers. There were far more important things.

Holding out his hand, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and he heard the lock click open. Glancing back at Gwaine for a moment, Merlin slowly pushed open the door. He found himself suddenly afraid of what he'd find, scared that Arthur would be close to death.

"Arthur?" Merlin called out cautiously. "Arthur, are you alright?"

There was no reply, except for a strange sort of moaning that could only be coming from the king. He didn't quite sound like he was in pain, but he sounded... Merlin couldn't put his finger on it. "Arthur?" Merlin said again.

"Merlin..." Arthur's voice was weak and pleading, but for what Merlin couldn't quite tell. "Please, _leave_..."

Merlin, still in the antechamber, hesitated. "You know I can't do that, Arthur. You sound like you're in pain. You sound like you're _scared._ "

The answer that came from Arthur was not what Merlin and Gwaine expected. "It's not me I'm scared for," Arthur said. That was what drew Merlin into the room; the few times Arthur had admitted he was scared before, terrible things had happened.

They found Arthur lying on his bed with his sheets bunched around his ankles, completely naked and covered with a thick sheen of sweat. He looked at Merlin and Gwaine through heavily-lidded eyes as soon as they entered the room, and the two men could see that Arthur's pupils were nearly black.

"You brought Gwaine too," Arthur sighed, leaning his head back against his pillows and closing his eyes. " _Damn_..."

"Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asked as he moved closer to the bed, Gwaine right behind him. Arthur gasped, his body twisting, arching upwards.

"It's... I feel like there's a fire inside of me, _burning,_ mainly in my groin," Arthur gasped out. "I can feel it getting _stronger,_ and as it does I... I feel I grow weaker. And I need-" Arthur cried out, then, pressing into the bed, as if trying to fight something away. It was then that Merlin and Gwaine realised that Arthur was hard, his body clearly terribly desperate, needing release more than he'd ever needed anything.

Merlin drew closer to Arthur again, Gwaine right behind him still. He reached out, ending to stroke Arthur's face, but Arthur grabbed onto his wrist, near-black eyes watching Merlin with ferocity. "I need-" he started to say, but he cut himself off. It wasn't before both other men understood exactly what he meant.

"You need release," Merlin realised, turning to look at Gwaine as he spoke. "You _need_ it, desperately, or the fire will consume your entire body and burn you from the inside."

"He will die," Gwaine whispered, his eyes wide in horror. "How can this happen?"

"There are spells, poisons," Merlin said, his wrist still gripped by Arthur. "It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that there is only one way to stop it, to stop Arthur dying."

"No, I can-'t" Arthur started again, but then he tensed, crying out again, his body jerking. "I can't make you do this. Either of you."

"It's my choice, Arthur," Merlin said. "I want to do this. And you _need_ this. Unless you'd rather me send for somebody else? One of the scullery maids, perhaps?" Arthur didn't answer; instead he just looked at Merlin, then at Gwaine, his breathing growing more and more ragged.

Finally, Arthur sighed. "No. If it has to be anyone, I'd rather it be you. I don't want anybody else to see me like this." Arthur watched as Merlin slowly undressed, and as Gwaine hesitated, not sure whether to leave. "You can stay, Gwaine," he said. "Just- just in case."

Gwaine nodded, remaining silent, his eyes focused on Merlin. He'd seen Merlin naked before, more times than either of them would ever admit to anyone. But this time... this time was different. He'd never _watched_ Merlin with anybody else before.

Merlin climbed into the bed and Arthur was instantly on top of him, straddling his lips. He was still, then, but Gwaine could tell that he was fighting hard not to fuck Merlin right then. "This- this is your last chance to change your mind, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

Merlin's response was to mutter a spell, letting out a small gasp as cold fluid seeped into his puckered entrance. "I've made my choice, Arthur," Merlin promised. "I'm not changing my mind."

That was all that Arthur needed. He began to move his hips, up and down, getting a feel for Merlin. Gwaine saw the warlock tense below his king, gripping the sheets, but it wasn't because he didn't want this. He _did._ More than anybody other than Gwaine knew.

Merlin's spell had prepared him for Arthur, so the king had nothing to do but push into Merlin, fucking him until the fire went out. Yet Arthur was still tender, his hands ghosting across Merlin's body, soothing him, while his lips pressed to Merlin's neck. Gwaine's respect for the king rose astronomically; he knew this would take an incredible amount of self-control. It took all the energy Arthur had left not to take Merlin as hard and as quickly as he could.

When Arthur eased his way into Merlin, as slowly as he could stand, Merlin gasped, pushing back into Arthur. The king tensed, stopping, but Merlin just bucked up harder, sending a pulse of white-hot heat through Arthur's body. " _Fuck,_ Merlin..."

"It's okay, Arthur," Merlin whispered, his voice harsh and heavy with lust. Gwaine could see his face, his pupils blown wide with arousal, and his cock _hard._ "Just _fuck me_ already."

Arthur didn't need telling again. Once he began moving, thrusting into Merlin, once hand on the warlock's hip with his fingers digging in, tangling the fingers on his other hand in Merlin's, he just couldn't stop. Merlin was incredibly pliant, moving exactly the way Arthur wanted him to without even being prompted, almost like he _knew_ before Arthur did.

But something was wrong. As _good_ as Merlin felt as Arthur fucked him almost recklessly, thrusting his hips without any thought of rhythm, that _heat_ and that fire that burned deep within Arthur wasn’t going out. It dulled, yes, enough that it was almost bearable, but it just _wouldn’t go away_. Arthur kissed Merlin’s neck again, watching the warlock writhe and buck and _moan_ beneath him, and he knew Merlin was close. But he wasn’t. He knew he was far from it.

It was Gwaine that spoke though. Gwaine, who had been watching the entire time, who hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away. “Arthur, you’re…” he started to say, but then he hesitated, as if unsure how to put it into words. “Your thighs. Can’t you feel it?”

Arthur didn’t speak, not sure he could with the burning and the _desire_ consuming his body, but he shook his head. “You’re _wet_ , Arthur. Like your body’s preparing itself. Like it wants to be- like it _needs_ to be fucked.”

Finally Arthur- and Merlin too, as dimly aware as he was right then- realised what that meant. Arthur needed to fuck Merlin, to drive himself into him, but it wasn’t enough. To break the curse, or whatever the hell this was, he needed _more_.

“ _Fuck_ …” Arthur breathed, even as Merlin continued to move beneath him. It seemed the only word that was appropriate right then. “This is not fucking _fair_.”

“No, it’s not,” Gwaine agreed, stripping his lower half of clothes, stepping up beside the bed. “And I promise you, if afterwards you never want to speak of this again, we never will. But if Merlin’s _right_ about what’s happened to you, and I highly doubt he’s not, you’re going to die without this. And I’d really rather you not _die_.”

Arthur groaned, pushing into Merlin harder, almost as if he was trying to make himself come without Gwaine’s help, but it was no use. “Do it. Do it _now_.”

Gwaine didn’t need telling twice. He was silent, climbing onto the bed and pushing himself into Arthur up to the hilt. Arthur immediately tensed, body pushing back into Gwaine of its own accord, like it knew exactly what he needed. _This_.

The three men continued to move, hips bucking, bodies moving wildly, quelling the fire within Arthur. Finally, _finally_ , the king came with an almost painful cry, all the pressure and the burning that had been building up within him _flooding_ out. He collapsed onto Merlin as the warlock came beneath him, Gwaine following him over the edge not long after.

Arthur closed his eyes, looking away from Merlin and Gwaine. “I shouldn’t have let you do that,” he muttered.

“Do you really think we’d just let you _die_ , Arthur?” Merlin exclaimed. “I’d do that every day for the rest of my own life, if it meant that you would live. You can try to forget about it, if you want, pretend it never happened, but don’t you _dare_ try to apologise to me.”

“Or to me, for that matter,” Gwaine added. “You _really_ think we’d have done that, if the only thing making us was your orders? You really think that little of me? Of us?”

“No. I think that little of _me_ ,” Arthur admitted. He rolled over, freeing Merlin from over him. “You can go,” he said.

“But Arthur-” Merlin tried to say, reaching out to the king, _begging_ him to understand. He hadn’t only done this because it meant Arthur wouldn’t die, and he _needed_ Arthur to know that.

“ _Go_ ,” Arthur insisted. “ _Go_!”

Without another word, Gwaine and Merlin got off the bed and quickly dressed. They looked back at Arthur, but the king had his back to them now, and they knew he wasn’t going to turn around. Their hearts hurting, Gwaine and Merlin left the room.

“Will he be okay?” Merlin asked Gwaine, scared.

Gwaine knew straight away that Merlin didn’t mean physically. “I don’t know, Merlin,” he admitted. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that, when Arthur is ready to talk, and he _will_ be eventually, we’ll be right there.” Gwaine pulled Merlin in close, pressing his lips to Merlin’s brow before cradling him against his chest. “Arthur is _strong_ , Merlin,” he whispered, his voice gentle and soothing. “He’ll get through this, I know he will. This will not break him, or you, or your bond, or me either. Now come back to my chambers with me. You need your comfort too.”


End file.
